


baby, kiss it better

by bracelitperson



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Castiel kisses Dean to heal him, Dean Winchester Calls Castiel "Angel", First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, again my imagery knows no bounds, based off a twitter prompt? tumblr? i don’t know, wow like can you guys calm down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25912816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bracelitperson/pseuds/bracelitperson
Summary: 5 times Cas kisses Dean to heal him and the 1 time Dean takes it to his advantage.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 149





	baby, kiss it better

  1. forehead



Cas was sitting at the map table, legs propped up on another chair as he read a book. He had recently discovered Percy Jackson and he was on the second book. He really likes Percy and Annabeth. He supposes their dynamic is close to his and Dean’s.

He glances up at the bunker door as it opens, watching as Sam comes in. He wonders where Dean is before he sees him slumped against his brother, blood caked on his face and his flannel. Cas places his book on the table and rushes up the stairs to help Sam with Dean. 

“What happened?” 

“Vampires got a little rough. There were more than we thought in the nest.” 

He took Dean’s other side and helped with the weight of the slumped hunter. Dean groaned lowly against Cas’ side. They barely make it down the stairs before Sam lets go and sighs, leaning against the stairwell. 

“Thanks, Cas.”

“Sam, you have wounds too, do you want me to-“

“Yes, please, if you don’t mind.” He nods and sets Dean up in the chair he was sitting in before and puts two fingers to Sam’s forehead. Sam sighs deeply as he feels the pain ebb away. 

“Thank you, Cas. I don’t know what we’d do without you.” Sam smiles at him and pats his arm appreciatively. Cas smiles widely. It’s nice to hear once in and a while. 

“Do you need help with Dean?” They both turn and glance at the slumped Dean, head down on the table. Cas glances back at Sam.

“No, I got it.” Sam nods and thanks him again before leaving to go get cleaned up. Cas walks over to Dean and slides his book out of the hunter’s way. 

“Hey, Cas.” Dean slurs into his elbow.

“Hello, Dean. Can you sit up?” Dean nods and does as he’s told, which is a first. He has a huge cut running along his cheekbone and blood caked around his mouth and nose. He’s sure that Dean’s torso is worse. Cas walks over to the bookshelf where they keep the emergency first aid kit. 

“Cassss!” Dean whines against his arm, half of it muffled by his position. The angel grabs the box and walks back.

“I had to get the first aid kit, Dean. I’m right here.” Dean latches onto his arm and leans his head against Cas’ bicep. 

“Don’t leave again,” Cas looks at him fondly. 

“I won’t.” He grabs some of the small packet wipes used for cleaning blood out of the kit. 

“I’m going to wipe the blood off, okay? Then I can fix your wounds.” 

“Okay, Angel,” Cas feels himself blush as he wipes away the blood on Dean’s lip. He cleans up the blood on Dean’s nose and some around the cut before putting the wipe on the table to dispose of later.

Dean snuggles into his arm and Cas goes to heal him with putting two fingers to his forehead, but he snatches Cas’ hand in his, interlocking their fingers together.

“Dean, can I have my hand back?”

He shakes his head against the angel’s arm. He sighs and kisses Dean’s forehead, channeling his grace through his lips. Dean blinks heavily before backing off Cas’ arm and unlocking their hands. Cas feels a twinge of loss in his stomach. 

“Are you okay, Dean?” The hunter nods and backs up a bit. 

“Thanks, Cas. Sorry I was a bit out of it.” Cas gives him an easy smile as he cleans up the first aid kit. Dean gingerly runs his finger over his forehead and stands up from the chair. He clears his throat as Cas puts away the kit and throws away the trash. The angel turns around with an innocent smile on his face. 

“I’m... going to bed,” Dean phrases it like a question. Cas turns his head to the side a bit, almost unnoticeable if Dean hadn’t known him for so long. 

“Okay. Sweet dreams, Dean.” Dean lingers for a second, watches Cas pick his book back up and sit back down. He walks towards his room. He tries to not think about Cas kissing his forehead, he really does. 

He showers off the dirt and blood from the hunt, changes into pajamas, brushes and flosses his teeth all with the thought of the angel’s lips. He sits down heavily on the bed with a sigh, falling back dramatically. 

He starts thinking of Cas kissing his forehead while he snuggles into him on the couch, imagines them actually kissing after a hunt, full of adrenaline. He shakes his head violently, pulling on his headphones from the bedside table and blasting Led Zeppelin until he falls asleep. He dreams of blue eyes and wide smiles. 

— —

2\. hand

Dean attempts to not think about Cas as much as the week goes on, but he’s Dean, so he somehow thinks about him more. It’s not like he’s never thought of Cas like that, he does a lot actually, like a pretty alarming amount, but he never really thought Cas would return his feelings. 

He doesn’t really know why a forehead kiss suddenly activated the possibility, but it did. When he’s eating, he thinks if Cas would want some even though he can’t even taste food and he doesn’t need it. When he’s listening to music later, he wonders if he should make the angel another mixtape. 

When he’s in the kitchen, cooking them dinner, he thinks if Cas might wanna help and if he should go find him so they can hang out. 

Then he starts thinking if Cas came in would he  hover or sit at the table? What if Dean needed something above him and he couldn’t use his hands so Cas had to reach above him, his body pressing against Dean’s-

“Fuck!” He burns his hand against the stove. He turns off the burner quickly and runs to the sink and pours cold water over it, watching as the skin turns red.

He groans as the water runs over it, trying to grab a washcloth with the other hand. Cas walks in, concern written all over his face. 

“Dean, are you alright?” Dean nods painfully as his hand shakes underneath the water. Cas approaches him and looks at his hand.  _How did he hear me? Oh, right, Angel._ Dean calls himself a dumbass in his head.

“What happened?”

_ I was thinking about you.  _

“I, uh, wasn’t paying attention and my hand fell and hit the burner,” Cas gives him a skeptical look but doesn’t say anything.

“Let me see it.” Dean shakes his head as he rubs the dry washcloth on it. 

“Cas, it’s not that bad, you don’t need to heal me every time I get hurt.” Cas sighs and grabs Dean’s arm. Dean glares at him, but he knows there’s no malice behind it. 

“I said it’s not that bad, Mom.” Cas rolls his eyes and kisses Dean’s burn mark. Dean freezes as Cas’ lips brush against his skin and literally kisses away the pain. Cas pulls back and places the washcloth on the counter. 

“Better?” Dean nods, trying to comprehend what just happened. 

“Uh, yeah, way better, thanks.” Cas smiles and lets go of Dean’s wrist. They stare at each other for a minute. 

“Do you need help with dinner?”  There’s that innocent smile again. _There’s no way he doesn’t know._ Dean squints his eyes at Cas before glancing at the pan with barely cooked steak in it. 

“Sure, Angel.”

Dean lets the nickname slip. He pretends not to see Cas’ blush out of the corner of his eye as he tells him what to grab from the cabinets. 

— —

3\. cheek 

They go on a hunt a few days later in Illinois. A witch was poisoning people by spilling poison in the water supply. She was a fighter, unfortunately. 

Dean walked away with a spilt lip and several bruises on his face. Sam has a massive cut on his forearm and a concussion from being slammed. Cas eventually got to her and killed her. Dean’s struggling to watch the road as he drives down the highway, close to Lebanon. 

Sam’s slumped in the backseat, trying not to fall asleep. Cas tells a story about Gabriel to keep him awake. Dean listens the whole time. He can barely comprehend the words, but he likes the sound of Cas’ gravely voice. They get home and Dean wearily helps Sam down the stairs. 

Cas comes in behind them, shutting the door. They make it down the stairs and Dean props Sam up in one of the chairs. Dean walks over to the bookshelf to the first aid kit and Cas heals Sam by his fingers.  _Hmm, must be reserved for me._ Dean smiles proudly as he gets the kit down. 

“Thanks, Cas.” Dean turns around and his brother and his angel ( _ when did he become my angel? _ ) are smiling at each other fondly. 

He feels a twinge of jealously, which is ridiculous because there’s no way Cas is into Sam.  _ There’s also no reason for you to be jealous.  _ He puts the first aid kit down on the map table. 

“Cas, can you heal me too?” 

Dean pipes up, bordering on pouty. Cas turns around and rolls his eyes fondly, walks over to Dean. Sam smiles and wishes them goodnight. 

“Night, Sammy!”

“Goodnight, Sam,”

“Heal me?” Dean whines playfully and tugs at Cas’ coat sleeve. Cas smiles and kisses Dean’s cheek. Dean feels some kind of warm feeling in his chest as the pain flows away. 

“Thanks, Cas.”

“No problem, Dean.” Dean feels a small grin form on his face as he watches Cas open the first aid kit. 

— —

4\. nose

Dean and Cas go on a hunt together while Sam stays at the bunker. They end up in Colorado. From the articles Dean read, it seemed like a shapeshifter. By the time they figured it out, he had already killed several people.

They finally take them down at an abandoned building in the middle of nowhere, shredded skin lying all around the broken brick and plaster. Cas saves the day again, because the shapeshifter broke Dean’s nose.

Dean was breathing heavily against the wall as Cas dropped his bloody angel blade to the floor, stepping over the dead body and walking over to Dean. 

“Hey,” Dean smiles as blood pours from his nose, “Did we get em’?” 

Cas gives him a loving look before moving Dean’s hand away from his nose. 

“Yeah, Dean, we did.” He keeps ahold of Dean’s hand and lightly kisses his nose, channeling his grace through the kiss. He heals the hunter’s broken nose, his face still caked with dry and wet blood. He helps Dean up, lets go of his hand hesitantly. 

“Let’s get you cleaned up,” 

They go back to the hotel, exhausted and bloody. Deans wants to pass out immediately, but Cas tugs him into the bathroom. Dean groans but follows anyway, lets Cas wipe away all the blood on his face.

Cas swipes blood from beneath his lip and cleans blood from his cheek gently. Maybe Dean looks at him for longer than necessary, staring at how Cas’ pupils glow under the half-burnt out light in the bathroom.

He grabs the angel’s hand and runs them under the hot water in the sink, running his fingertips over the creases in his palms and picking the dirt underneath his fingernails. Cas doesn’t think about how he could do this himself in a blink, just lets Dean continue to wash his hands long after they’re clean.

They both trudge out of the bathroom, Dean tossing all his clothes off other than his boxers. He falls on the bed, mumbles something about hitting the lights. Cas turns out the lamp and sits down at the small table over by the window. 

“What are you doing?” Dean sounds tired and out of it. 

“I don’t sleep, Dean.” 

“Get over here, Cas.” He feels his head quirk, but does it anyway and sits down next to Dean. Dean curls his hand around Cas’ arm, pulls him into a laying position so he can get closer. Dean throws some of his blanket on Cas, lays his head down on the angel’s arm. 

“Night, Angel.” Cas looks down at Dean and doesn’t think, kisses his head. 

“Night, Dean.” He watches Dean for awhile. Dean always looks so peaceful in his sleep. Cas observes how the hunter’s eyelashes rest on his cheekbones softly and how his freckles glow from the streetlights coming in from the hotel window. 

When Dean wakes up in the morning, head on Cas’ chest and arm wrapped around his middle, he doesn’t say anything, just tries not to think about how warm Cas is and how much he wants to wake up to that every day. 

— —

5\. the other hand 

Dean stares as Cas get out of the car, trench coat off and shirt sleeves rolled up. He really tries to ignore how attracted he is to Cas, but then the angel takes off the trench coat and shows the barest bit of arm and now Dean’s willing to do anything. 

They end up going on a detour from their last hunt to a town on the way home. Cas discourages it, but Dean promises they’ll be home by tomorrow. Cas shuts his door and walks over to Dean’s side, opens the door for him. 

“Aren’t you a gentlemen?” Cas smiles and Dean watches his arm against the cool metal of the impala door. The hunter goes to shut the door, distracted by all things Cas, and he shuts the door on his hand. 

“Motherfucker!” 

“Dean, are you alright?” 

The door popped off his hand because it can’t fucking shut with his hand in the way. Dean curses under his breath as he watches his hand turn red. He clutches it with his other hand. 

“Yeah, I’m alright, Angel. Just wasn’t,” 

He pauses, hoping Cas didn’t pick up on all his staring. The angel seems none the wiser.

“I wasn’t paying attention, is all.” Cas picks up his hand gently, as if he could ever be rough with Dean, and runs his thumb across the developing bruise. He brings it to his mouth and kisses the spot.

Dean watches as his grace channels through his lips, feels Cas’ lips against his hand. He wishes his lips were somewhere else.

“You ready to go in?” Cas shuts the door with his hand and Dean’s back at square one with the staring. 

— —

1+lips

Cas smiles at his book, hums a tune under his breath as he reads. He’s in the “Dean Cave” or as everyone else but Dean likes to call it, the living room. He’s cuddled on the couch with a blanket and stripped down from his usual attire. 

He‘s wearing socks that Dean got him. They’re gray and yellow with bees swirling the fabric in dotted lines. He wears them as much as possible. He rolled up his suit pants a little and he took off both of his coats. Dean comes in later, fingers on his lips and blood creasing his fingerprints. Cas puts his book down.

“Dean, are you okay?” Dean looks up, acting as if he didn’t know Cas was in here. 

“Yeah, I’m fine. I bit my lip.” He smirks behind his hand. 

“Come here,” Dean does as he’s told, comes over to Cas trying to hide his excitement. He more or less climbs in the angel’s lap, legs spread across Cas’ legs.

Dean pulls his fingers away from his mouth, the blood coming with them. Cas quirks his head lightly, but Dean’s learned to notice the small Cas movements. 

Cas doesn’t move without purpose. He brings his fingers up to Dean’s lips, runs his finger over the wound. Dean hisses a little. 

“Are you going to kiss it better?” Cas smiles small, glances at Dean’s lips. It takes a minute for Cas to realize what Dean wants and he’s still hesitant .

It happens slowly and Cas kisses him sweet, his hand caressing his neck. He feels his lip heal and his head feels dizzy when the angel pulls away. 

“Of course, Dean. I always do, don’t I?” 

Dean rolls his eyes and brings him into another kiss, easy and simple, likes it’s always been like this. They kiss chaste and soft, getting the feel of each other.

God, they should have been doing this since the beginning. Dean should of grabbed him in that barn when they first met, just kissed him right then and there. Cas pulls back with a wide grin and blue eyes fond and affectionate and kisses Dean’s nose, his cheek, the corner of his jaw, the side of his mouth. Dean laughs and Cas feels it rumble as he kisses Dean’s neck. 

“You are so adorable, you know that?” 

He boops Cas’ nose. Cas blushes and smiles, kisses Dean again, hand tracing the righteous man’s jaw. 

“I love you,” Cas says it in the softest tone, eyes glazed over with that look he only gives Dean. Dean’s caught off guard a little, but it’s not a surprise. 

“I love you too, Angel.” 

Cas kisses him again, wraps his arms around Dean’s shoulders in a sort of embrace. He straddles Dean’s lap, pushes him against the back of the couch, their smiles unwavering on top of each other’s. 

“You’ll kiss my wounds whenever I ask, huh?” 

“I’ll do whatever you ask, whenever you ask, Dean.” Dean feels himself melt against the couch, can barely register his hands moving to Cas’ waist. 

“You are such a sap.” Dean kisses Cas, feels t he angel’s hand fit perfectly on his cheek like a puzzle piece. Cas pulls back with that same look he’s been giving Dean forever, the one that makes Dean wanna combust and scream all at the same time, feels his emotions swell as he looks into those dumb diamond blue eyes the he’s been in love with since the first apocalypse. 

Dean gives him the same look. They end up snuggled on the couch together, Dean asleep against Cas’ chest as he reads his book aloud, hand in the hunter’s hair. He kisses Dean’s crown as he falls asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> ignore the taylor swift lyric as the title. my eyes mf burn but we finally finished after it being in my drafts for 2 months and then me waking up at 2am and starting writing like crazy.


End file.
